The 6th Fear
by tvphile
Summary: This is my version of what would have happened if Tobias got to see Tris go through her fear landscape. This is my first story so let me know if I should continue with it!
1. Chapter 1

As soon as I walked out of my landscape I could hear them laughing. The Dauntless leaders were all huddled together with the wires still hooked up that allowed them to see my fears. I had a feeling they weren't laughing about the crows. I could care less about them but then I saw Tobias. He was removing the wires and trying not to look at any of them. It was clear even from where I stood that they were giving him a hard time. He looked up and caught my eye and then took off. I could tell that he wanted to be alone but there was no way I would be able to give that to him.

Walking up to his door had never felt so frightening. My heart beat was racing and my palms were starting to sweat. I know it must have embarrassed him but was he mad at me? I couldn't control my fears anymore than he could and I did not see that one coming. However when it came up I realized I was utterly afraid of being completely intimate with Tobias. But what right did he have to run off without talking to me? It was my fear that all the leaders saw, it was me they were laughing at, not him! The more I thought about the angrier I got. At least now I had the courage to knock on the door.

"Tobias open up, it's me!"

The door opened slowly until his entire body clad in a tight black shirt and jeans was in view. Somehow looking at him always caused me to lose my train of thought. After what felt like hours Tobias spoke up, "Well are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there and stare?"

I was too upset to control my emotions so all my thoughts just came pouring out, "Look I'm sorry you had to see that and I'm even more sorry that the others saw it but you know as well as I do that I had no control over that so I really don't think it's fair for you to be mad at me!"

"Wait you think I'm mad at you?"

"Well yeah, you could barely even look at me and then you just took off. What else am I supposed to think?"

He started to move closer to me with his dark blue eyes locked with mine.

"Tris I am not mad at you! I just wanted to be alone for a while… I wanted to come in here and think of the times we've been close to try and figure out what I've done that would make you afraid of being with me. I never want you to feel like I'd do something you aren't ready for. I love you, the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

He hooked his finger behind my ear and stoked my cheek with his thumb. Even the smallest amount of contact caused something to stir deep inside my body. A misunderstanding that's all this was. I can't believe I got so worked up and now with his face so close to mine I was starting to forget the reason I was even there at all. Wait! He thought he did something to cause this fear? I took a step back to clear my head. He looked confused at the break in contact so I grabbed his strong hands in mine.

"Tobias, you did nothing wrong. My fear isn't actually of you in the sense that I'm afraid you'll pressure me into it. I'm more afraid of intimacy itself. You know just as well as I do how limited our amount of contact is with people in Abnegation and I'm just afraid that I won't be any good at it or it will change things between us."

A small smirk started to form on his lips, "Tris nothing physical between us could ever be bad. I think people only dream of the kind of chemistry and passion we have but I'm nervous too. I just want you to know that nothing will ever change how much I love you."

His hands moved from mine and started trailing slowly up my arms until they were on my neck and in my hair. Chill bumbs popped up all over my arms and my eyelids started to feel heavy. Then he pulled my chin up and claimed my mouth with his own. His tongue ran along my lips seeking entrance and I happily obliged as he took the kiss further. I brought my hand to his chest to find that our heartbeats were equally rapid. My hands then found his soft hair as I brought him as close to me as possible. He started to walk us back a bit until my back was pressed firmly against the wall. He then started to break the kiss and as his lips were leaving mine I nipped at the bottom one which was greeted with a low groan. He placed his forehead on mine, I tried to look in his eyes but they were shut and his breathing was heavy.

"Tris, I think we need to cool down for just a miunte."

"The last thing I want right now is to cool down." I said as I ran my hand along the hem of his pants.

He opened his eyes then and the desire there was evident, which I'm sure matched my own.

"Are you sure?"

"God, yes." He moved his hands to my hips and guided me to the bed, his eyes never leaving mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I didn't have a note on the first chapter because I thought there was some special way to do it but I'm hoping this is right? All the stories I read everyone puts them at the top so I felt left out. Sorry it took me so long to update its kind of hard to work on this kind of story at work. Also I don't own Divergent, as if there was any doubt. **

Tobias picked me up effortlessly and placed me on the edge of the bed, lifting my arms in the air as he slowly snaked his hands under my shirt, first running them over my stomach then lightly across my breasts, inching my shirt up as he went along until it was completely off. I expected to feel bare and self conscious as he looked down at me but the desire in his eyes didn't allow even a moment of self doubt. All I could think about was how amazing his hands felt on my bare skin and how I wanted him even closer. I moved back on the bed and he situated his body over mine, trapping me beneath him. He brought his hands to my cheek and traced them down my neck, between my breasts, along my side until they reached the hem of my pants. He started to unbutton them and I lifted my butt to allow him to remove them. He then continued tracing his fingers across my hips and down my thighs. I shuddered at the contact. God I wanted those fingers inside of me, this teasing of his was going to drive me wild. I decided that two could play at that game.

I flipped him over so that I was straddling his lap with his erection pressed against my butt. I started to rotate my hips in slow circles and was rewarded with a low moan. I then unclasped my bra and brought his hands to my breasts. His eyes widened and his pupils grew even more dilated if possible. He pinched my nipples between his fingers and I gasped throwing my head back. I scooted off of him and started to undo his pants and remove his shirt a lot less gingerly than he did with me. The need for him was growing within me and I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait. I looked at him wearing only his underwear and I still couldn't believe that he was mine. My hands became greedy to touch him. I ran them over his chest and down his toned stomach until I reached his boxers. I slowly removed them revealing his impressive length. I took him in my hand and his breathing got deeper and his eyes heavier. I smiled at his reaction and knew I could give him even more pleasure. I took him into my mouth running my tongue over the tip and then taking him as far as my throat would allow. He moaned and grabbed the sheets in his fists. After a bit he put his hands in my hair and started to remove me.

"Tris if you don't quit then this is going to end before we even get going." I laughed at him and he chose that moment to roll me over again.

He had a twinkle in his eye as he hovered above me, "your turn."

I think I moaned at just the thought of what he was going to do to me. He started kissing me from my left ankle, up my leg to my thigh and then just hovered over the one place I wanted him the most. He looked at me with his dark blue eyes and I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Tobias, please…" I said as I arched my back involuntarily pushing my hips into his face

"What do you want Tris?"

"I want you to touch me," I practically whimpered at him.

"Where do you want me to touch you?"

"There, now!" I said as he removed my panties and plunged two of his fingers inside of me while his thumb circled my button. His free hand was massaging my breast and pinching my nipple. Pleasure was building in me and I started to moan; god this felt good. He then replaced his fingers with his mouth and grabbed my butt to pull me closer as his tongue flicked inside of me. Waves of pleasure were crashing over me and I fisted my hands in his hair just to keep myself grounded. As I came down from the last wave of pleasure he moved up my body raining kisses across my stomach, between my breasts, until his lips found mine again. His kissing was much more fervent than before. He pulled away from gazing at my flushed body.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," he said as he ran his hands along my body.

"So are you," I said as I placed my hand on his chest feeling his heart beat.

He then placed himself so that his erection was right on top of my entrance, my breath caught in my throat.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he teased me.

All I could do was nod; coherent thoughts long gone. We stared into each other's eyes as he slowly entered me. The pain was sharp and then the intense pleasure took over as he went deeper into me until his length was completely encased by me. He started to pull out and push back in at a slow pace until I started to lift my hips up to meet his angling them so he could get even deeper. As the pace quickened and the waves of pleasure started up again I grabbed his muscular back unable to keep my fingernails from digging into his skin causing a growl to erupt from his throat. He then pinned my wrists to the bed as he continued to pound into me at an incredible pace. I could feel myself slipping from this world until it seemed like all that existed was Tobias, me and this bed. I screamed his name as I came and felt myself clamp down onto him which must have initiated his own climax. He fell down on top of me with his head in the crevice of my neck.

"Well now you only have 6 things to fear," he said as he lifted himself up to look at me.

I smirked at him and placed my hand on his cheek. "I am so glad I didn't let simulation you try anything in the fear landscape. Nothing I could have dreamed up could ever compare to what we just did."

He covered my lips with his, "I love you so much."

"Not nearly as much as I love you," I said before we both fell into a deep sleep of tangled limbs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I am the worst ever, I've been wanting to update this story because you all are awesome but I have had no time! I'm going to try and keep up with it now but no promises until winter break after finals (Dec 14th****). Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to let you know I'm still alive! I still don't own Divergent or any of its characters, unfortunately. **

I woke up unusually warm and comfortable and it took me a few seconds to realize that it was because my limbs were all tangled up within Tobias'. I never thought I would be that girl, you know the one that enjoys cuddling and being wrapped up in her man. It also feels weird to refer to him as my man but I realize that's exactly what I want him to be, mine. I watch him sleep for a minute taking in his beauty and still reveling in what we did last night. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. Not because we're pro's at sex or anything, far from it, but because it was us. We got to connect in the most intimate way possible and I couldn't be happier about it. That's what I must have been thinking about when Tobias decided to wake.

"Well good morning gorgeous, you seem pleased with yourself."

I couldn't control the grin that threatened to split my face in half. I had never felt so great in my life. Even jumping from the building couldn't compare to the feeling Tobias gave me.

"Oh I am." I said as I ran my hands along his beautifully toned stomach feeling the muscles ripple underneath my fingers. I could get used to touching this man.

"You better slow down cowboy if I have any hope of getting to work on time."

"Work?! Can't you take a sick day and lay in bed all day with me?" I asked as I rolled on top of him to straddle him between my thighs. It was a dirty move but I had a taste and I didn't want to let him go.

He released something between a moan and grunt which just spurred me on and I ground my hips into his.

"Tris…god…what am I going to do with you?" He said as his hands grasped my waist tightly.

I leaned over to whisper in his hear nipping the lobe as I said, "Make love to me."

He jumped off the bed in record spend with my legs still clasped around his waist as he moved towards the bathroom.

I embarrassingly shrieked from the speed of his movements as I questioned his motives, "What are you doing?"

"Well we're moving this to the shower so I can at least be partially presentable and I stride into work late."

"Oh shower sex, that's hot." I said as he turned on the water and set me down inside once the water had turned an appropriate temperature.

"Once we have a free day we're going to christen ever part of this apartment." He said as he stepped in and picked me up once again sliding into my ready center. "You feel so good; I will never stop wanting you like this."

I couldn't respond with words, I was already too far gone into a sea of pleasure so I let my body show him what he means to me. We came together again for the second time not bothering to get him any cleaner for work.

**Sorry for the brief chapter I'll keep working on it when I can! Be a dear and review please! :)**


End file.
